The Princess Diaries: Royal Relations
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Mia Thermopolis has been the queen of Genovia for 11 years. Her life couldn't be any more perfect. Her 32nd birthday is approaching as well as her 10th wedding anniversary to Nicholas Devereaux. Mia's life takes an unexpected turn when a newly discovered family member moves into the palace.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I've had this idea in my head for about 6 years. This is not in the universe of the books. It is set within the universe of the** _ **Disney**_ **films. I do not own** _ **The Princess Diaries**_ **. I would also like to dedicate this to the memory of the late great director/actor Gary Marshall who directed both films.**

 **Chapter 1**

Queen Mia Thermopolis sat at the gazebo in the garden. As she looked out at the sunrise, she took a deep breath. It felt good to breathe in the fresh Genovia air. Mia began writing into her diary.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a while since I've done an entry. It has been nearly 11 years since I took over from my grandmother as Queen of Genovia. My 32_ _nd_ _birthday is next week and Grandma, along with her husband Joe, is going crazy planning my not so super-secret birthday ball._

 _My best friend Lilly is now living here in Genovia with her husband, who happens to be the head palace guard. Their marriage is going very well as they are expecting a baby girl in the next 3 months._

 _As for me, I'm happily married to Nicholas Devereaux. Our marriage seems to be going wonderful. We are about to celebrate out 10_ _th_ _wedding anniversary. 10 years… I can't believe it's been 10 years._

Mia suddenly felt someone kiss her cheek. She then screamed and fell over. As Nicholas helped his wife up, he smiled.

"And what a wonderful decade it's been," Nicholas said. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine," Mia said. "And hey! Don't be reading my diary."

"Sorry," Nicholas said.

"Where were we?" Mia asked.

"I believe I was about to passionately kiss my wife," Nicholas replied.

Nicholas and Mia shared a kiss.

"I love you," Nicholas said.

"I love you more," Mia said.

Clarisse walked down the garden stairs over to them.

"There you are," Clarisse said. "Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but simply must go over the plans for Queen Mia's 32nd birthday."

"Oh Grandma," Mia said. "32 is not that big of a deal."

"Nonsense," Clarisse said. "All birthdays are a big deal."

"Must we really have such an extravagant ball?" Mia asked. "We do a ball every year. I would really prefer to invite my friends, along with the citizens of Genovia, and just have a simple birthday party. I mean even queens can have simple birthday parties."

"Define simple party," Clarisse said.

"You know," Mia said. "A party where you don't have to dress up. Where it's okay to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt. Where we serve things like hotdogs and potato chips with onion dip."

"I have to admit that it's been ages since I've had onion dip," Clarisse said. "And we could write one of those funny quotes on your cake."

"Perhaps something like '32 is just 23 backwards'," Nicholas suggested.

"That's actually pretty good," Mia said.

"Okay then," Clarisse said. "Let's throw this simple party."

Clarisse's phone suddenly went off as a chime.

"Oh goodness!" Clarisse shouted. "What was that?"

"You got a text message," Nicholas said.

"I swear," Clarisse said. "These text messages are going to be the end of me."

Clarisse got out her phone and read the message. She suddenly began walking back upstairs.

"Grandma?" Mia asked.

"I'm so sorry," Clarisse said. "Something has come up. I must go on a quick trip."

Joe followed after his wife.

"Clarisse my darling," Joe said. "What's the matter?"

"It's time," Clarisse said.

"Time for what?" Joe asked.

"It's time," Clarisse said. "I must bring him here."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Joe asked. "You haven't even told Mia."

"I will," Clarisse said. "The time is not right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alex Harry sat at the kitchen table of his tiny studio apartment in Queens, New York eating cereal. He was still in his pajamas and it was his day off from work. He was happy he didn't have work that day, as this was his 22nd birthday. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Jack with silly string like he does every year on my birthday," Alex said as he grabbed a bottle of silly string off of his counter. "Not this time Jack!"

Alex got up, quickly opened the door, and began spraying the silly string.

"Take that Jack!" Alex shouted. "I got you this time!"

Alex quickly stopped when he realized it wasn't Jack. It was Clarisse.

"Silly string," Clarisse said wiping the string off of her clothes.

"Oh," Alex said. "I'm so sorry Ma'am."

"Quite alright," Clarisse said. "Whomever this Jackson person is, he must deserve it."

"May I help you?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Clarisse replied. "Are you Alexander Harry?"

"Yes," Alex replied. "Why?"

"May I come into your home and sit down?" Clarisse asked. "I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Okay," Alex said. "Come in."

Clarisse came in and sat down on the couch.

"What a charming little studio you have here," Clarisse said.

"Thanks," Alex said sitting in a chair across from the couch. "It's $100 a month."

"So Alex," Clarisse said. "I am Clarisse Renaldi, your grandmother."

"You're my grandmother?" Alex asked. "Why have I not met you before?"

"I didn't know about you until last year," Clarisse explained. "I recently discovered a letter from my late son, Philippe Renaldi, your father. I am the former queen of Genovia, and your half-sister is the current queen."

"So you're saying that I'm…" Alex started to ask.

"You are Alexander Renaldi, Prince of Genovia," Clarisse said.

Alex gave Clarisse a weird look.

"I can't be a prince!" Alex shouted. "Shut up!"

"Aw," Clarisse said. "Your sister had a similar reaction."

"Get out," Alex said. "Get out of my apartment!"

"Okay then," Clarisse said handing Alex a card with her number on it. "I will be staying at The Plaza until tomorrow. Here is my number so you may contact me."

Later, Alex and his best friend Jack were eating at an outdoor café.

"My mother never once told me that I am royal!" Jack shouted. "She was the best mother anyone could ask for, but she lied to me my whole life!"

"I'm still in shock from you saying that you're a prince," Jack said.

"I don't know what to do," Alex said.

"Look," Jack said. "Both of your parents are gone. You have a chance to get to know your grandmother and your sister. Take my advice and call your grandmother."

About an hour later, Alex arrived at The Plaza. Clarisse greeted him in the lobby.

"What now?" Alex asked.

"You need to come with me to Genovia," Clarisse said. "We must start your prince lessons."

"Huh," Alex said. "Prince lessons. Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alex sat in his seat on the private jet as it made its way to Genovia. Clarisse sat in the seat across from him

"You will love Genovia," Clarisse said. "It is a beautiful country."

"I can't wait to see it, Grandma" Alex said. "But I'm nervous to meet my sister."

"Don't be so nervous," Clarisse said. "Your sister is a kind person."

"Grandma?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Alexander?" Clarisse asked.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you British?" Alex asked.

"I'm Genovian by marriage and by heart," Clarisse replied. "My parents were English, but we moved to Genovia when I was a young girl. Your grandfather, King Rupert, may he rest in peace, and I were an arranged marriage."

"Were my mother and father an arranged marriage too?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Clarisse replied. "But your mother was unhappy with the marriage. The marriage only lasted six months. Upon returning to New York, your mother discovered she was with child."

"Me," Alex said.

"Yes," Clarisse said. "Your father found out about you shortly before his death. He wrote me a note and I discovered it in a secret drawer a year after your sister became queen. He requested that once you were 22, he wanted me to bring you to Genovia to learn how to be a prince."

"What must I do if I'll never be king?" Alex asked.

"When the queen is away, you will fill in for her," Clarisse said. "The same goes if the queen takes ill."

"So I'm like the substitute king?" Alex asked.

"Exactly," Clarisse replied. "You will be formally presented tonight at your Royal Birthday Ball."

"I get a ball?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Clarisse replied.

"Cool," Alex said.

"And next week is your sister's birthday party," Clarisse informed him.

"Her ball?" Alex asked.

"No," Clarisse replied. "The queen has requested a simple party consisting of wearing t-shirts, sweatpants, and serving things like hotdogs and onion dip."

"Can I have a party like that?" Alex asked.

"No," Clarisse replied.

Meanwhile in Genovia, Mia and Nicholas entered the ballroom to see servants setting up for Alex's ball.

"What's going on?" Mia asked. "Is there some kind of ball I forgot about?"

A female servant walked over to them.

"Yes, Your Highness," the servant replied. "This is the Royal Birthday Ball for your brother, Prince Alex."

"My brother?" Mia asked confused.

"Mia," Nicholas said. "You were not supposed to find out yet."

"Find out what?" Mia asked her husband.

"You might want to sit down," Nicholas said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mia paced back and forth in her bedroom while Lilly and Asana sat on Mia's bed.

"Mia," Lilly said. "If you pace any longer, you're going to break the floor."

"I have a half brother!" Mia shouted. "How could my grandmother keep something like that from me?"

"Maybe she forgot?" Asana said. "I mean, isn't she like 80?"

"My grandma did not forget!" Mia shouted. "She knew!"

"Knowing your family, I'm sure it has something to do with a family secret," Lilly said.

"Why must my family be so strange?" Mia asked, plopping down between her two best friends.

"Look on the bright side," Lilly said. "You hardly get to see Trevor."

"Lilly's right," Asana said. "Alex is going to live here with you."

"You've always wanted a sibling," Lilly said. "Now you've got one."

"You're right," Mia said. "But Grandma still lied to me."

"After all these years," Lilly said, "I know your grandmother does stuff for a reason."

"Yeah," Mia said. "You're right. I wonder when my brother arrives."

At that moment, they heard a fanfare.

"Presenting!" a voice shouted. "Prince Alex of Genovia!"

"I'm guessing right now," Lilly said.

Mia, Anna, and Asana hurried down the hall, and down the stairs to the grand entrance where Clarisse and Alex stood at the doorway with Nicholas. Alex and Nicholas shook hands.

"I'm Nicholas Devereaux," Nicholas said. "King of Genovia, husband of Queen Mia, and your brother-in-law."

"Nice to meet you," Alex said bowing.

"You don't have to bow," Clarisse said.

"Oh," Alex said.

Mia nervously walked up to Alex.

"Hello, Alex," Mia said nervously. "I'm Queen Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi Devereaux, your sister. But you can call me Mia."

"Nice to meet you, Mia," Alex said.

Mia and Alex found themselves sharing a hug.

"Oh," Lilly said. "The sweetness of this moment, combined with my pregnancy hormones, makes me want to cry."

"So heartwarming," Asana said.

After their hug, Mia introduced Alex to Lilly and Asana.

"This is my best friend Lilly," Mia said.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly," Alex said.

"Thanks," Lilly said. "I'm not usually fat. I'm just six months pregnant."

"Congratulations," Alex said.

"And this is my other best friend, Princess Asana," Mia said.

"Nice to meet you," Asana said.

"You as well," Alex said.

"Okay, Alexander," Clarisse said. "I shall show you to your room."

"No, Grandma," Mia said. "Allow me."

"Okay," Clarisse said. "I shall you both of you at the ball."

Mia led Alex upstairs and down a hallway to a large room. Alex looked around in amazement.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed. "This is bigger than my loft in New York!"

"Your closet is to the right and your bathroom is to the left," Mia informed him. "Your personal belongings have already been delivered. I'll leave you alone to get ready for the ball tonight. It begins at 8:30. You'll find some clothing in your closet."

"Thank you," Alex said.

Mia exited the room, closing the door behind her. Alex then entered his huge closet.

"Wow," Alex said. "This is amazing!"

Alex looked to see his trunk sitting against the wall. He then opened it and Jack quickly stood up. Alex let out a scream.

"Jack?" Alex asked.

"Hi, Alex," Jack said, climbing out of the trunk.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Alex shouted.

"Sorry," Jack said.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"You didn't think I'd let you go on an adventure by yourself, did you?" Jack asked.

"You are insane," Alex laughed.

"Tell me everything," Jack said. "But first, where's the bathroom?"

"The doors directly across from the closet," Alex replied.

"Thank you!" Jack exclaimed before running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack walked around the palace looking for Alex. As he walked, he found himself deeper and deeper in the palace.

"Alex?" Jack whispered.

"You!" a voice shouted.

Jack turned around to see Charlotte standing there.

"Hello," Jack said nervously.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm Jack," Jack said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

Alex walked over to them.

"He's my best friend," Alex said. "He came with me."

"Oh," Charlotte said. "Carry on."

Charlotte walked off and Alex looked at Jack.

"Why were you wandering the castle?" Alex asked.

"I accidentally went out the wrong door and I got lost," Jack replied.

"I am so glad you're here," Alex said. "I would be freaking out if you weren't."

Alex and Jack walked down the hallway.

"So tell me exactly what's happening," Jack said.

"I've met my sister," Alex said. "I have to go to Prince Lessons. Oh, tonight I'm having a Royal Birthday Ball."

"I have the coolest best friend!" Jack exclaimed.

"Alex," a voice said.

Alex and Jack turned around to see Mia and Lilly.

"Your Majesty," Jack said. "I bow to thee!"

Jack bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Mia said. "Um, who is this?"

"This is Jack," Alex said. "He's my best friend."

"How did Jack get here?" Mia asked.

"He hid in my trunk," Alex replied.

Alex tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Stop bowing," Alex said.

Jack stood up straight.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," Mia said. "You must be hungry after that long trip. Lilly, can you please take Jack to the kitchen so he can eat?"

"Come on, Jack," Lilly said, taking him by the arm.

Jack and Lilly walked off and Mia looked at Alex.

"It's time to start your prince lessons," Mia said.

Mia led Alex into the Grand Ballroom.

"This is where you Birthday Ball will be held tonight," Mia explained. "You will make your grand entrance down these stairs, so posture is important. You'll stand up straight and make your way down the stairs."

Alex stood up straight and began walking down the stairs. He then slipped, fell on his back, and slid down the stairs. He stood up and noticed Mia laughing.

"We are definitely related," Mia laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack and Alex sat in Alex's room wearing tuxes.

"We look like brothers," Jack said.

"We sure do," Alex agreed.

"This is really happening," Jack said. "My best friend is about to make his first appearance as Prince of Genovia."

"Yeah," Alex said.

"I'm so glad I'm here for you," Jack said.

"Me too," Alex said. "But I know you'll eventually have to go home."

"I know," Jack said. "New York won't be the same without you."

Jack and Alex both wiped tears from their eyes.

"We cannot be sad right now," Alex said.

"You're right," Jack said. "We're going to go have the night of our lives."

An hour later, Mia stood at the bottom of the Grand Staircase while the guests stood silent.

"It is my royal honor to introduce my brother, Prince Alexander Renaldi of Genovia!" Mia announced.

The guests bowed as Alex made his way down the staircase. Jack followed behind him.

"This is amazing," Jack said. "Someone pinch me."

Mia pinched Jack as he walked by.

"Hey!" Jack said. "It's an expression!"

Mia smiled and laughed.

"The Birthday Ball has now begun," Mia announced.

Alex found himself dancing with many princesses. After dancing, Alex walked around and smiled at the sight of Mia and Nicholas dancing. He then accidentally bumped into a young woman his age.

"Oh," Alex said.

Alex looked at the girl. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes, and wore a bright green dress.

"I'm so sorry," Alex said. "I was not looking where I was going. I'm so clumsy sometimes."

"Me too," the girl said. "I'm Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma," Alex said. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd be honored," Emma replied.

Alex took Emma by the hand and they waltzed in the center of the ballroom. This lasted the duration of the ball. After they finished, Emma and Alex looked around to see most of the guests had left.

"Oh wow," Emma said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

Alex looked to see Jack dancing with Asana's young sister, Esmè. He gave a smile and turned around to discover Emma no longer there.

"Emma?" Alex asked.

Mia and Nicholas approached Alex.

"There's the birthday boy," Nicholas said.

"Did you have a nice time?" Mia asked.

"I sure did," Alex replied.

"Ready to open your gifts?" Mia asked.

"Just one second," Alex said. "Excuse me."

Alex rushed out the palace doors to see Emma leaving through the gates.

"Emma!" Alex called out.

Emma did not hear and exited the palace grounds. Alex stood there in disappointment. He then sighed and walked back into the palace.


End file.
